This was my last chance to tell you
by all-things-skimmons
Summary: Skye was shot by Quinn. And Simmons didn't get to express how she felt about Skye.


_**Hey, so this is my first story on here, first of all I wanted to tell you some quick things about me – skimmons is my number 1 ship and second is skyeward and third is fitzsimmons.**_

_**So this story is going to be a skimmons one-shot about episodes 13-15 where Skye was shot by Quinn but it leads to them both confessing about their feelings.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. but it would be pretty badass if I did :)**_

_**ENJOY!**_

'SIMMONS! GET DOWN HERE!' I heard Coulson scream at the top of his voice. Hearing those words instantly made my heart sink and I ran as fast as my legs could carry me down the stairs to the basement.

I rushed through the door along with Ward and Fitz to see Coulson holding a pale Skye covered in her own blood. I rushed to the other side of her instantly checking for a pulse hoping the girl I loved was still fighting for her life.

But I was wrong.

'She's been shot.'

'Keep her upright!' I demanded this as quickly as I could beca

'I got no pulse.' The tears began to grow in my eyes.

As soon as I felt the no pulse myself, May arrived witnessing the traumatic sight of Skye dead.

'She's lost too much blood, I don't know wh-' I was looking around the room looking for anything, ANYTHING that could save the girl that I love. When I saw the hyperbaric chamber.

'Put her in there!' I demanded.

'Do we even know what this thing is?' Ward asked. I knew he was able to control his emotions but I was not expecting that amount of control right at this very moment.

'It's a hyperbaric chamber and I said put her in there! Now!'

As soon as I said this we all worked together to pick her up and place her in the chamber.

'I need to get her temperature down Fitz!'

'I've got it.'

As soon as we did this Fitz began to adjust the temperature and pressure allowing us to slow her heart rate down if it worked. IF it worked.

I watched the monitor for what felt like hours as the temperature began to decrease when in reality it was only a mere matter of seconds. I couldn't lose her. Not without her knowing how I felt about her after all this time. She is my everything and I cannot bare to lose the woman I love.

'Temperature is dropping.'

'Pressure is stabilising.'

We all watched her lied there waiting for a sign that it was working. Silence fell which made the seconds what felt like hours last for eternity. But the silence was broken by May and Coulson asking the question I didn't have the answer to.

'Is it working?!' May asked. I didn't move or respond because I just simply couldn't.

'Is it working?!' Coulson repeated and yet again I didn't respond because I was waiting for her any slight movement which could give me hope that she still had a chance. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

My hands were covered in her blood. I felt sick and I couldn't stop the tears forming in my eyes. Skye, the person I love, her blood was on my hands and I couldn't help but feel that if she doesn't survive then it's my fault.

Until I saw her exhale and her breath made the glass steam up.

'For now.' I felt a small sense of relief because she wasn't gone. Not yet. She still had a chance of surviving.

**/**

When we were on the bus we were all just stood there hovering her unconscious body and I couldn't bring myself to tears in front of everyone. I tried to keep strong but the woman I love is fighting for her life and running out of time.

'Her core temperature is hovering around 44 degrees Fahrenheit. If we don't bring her back up to temp in the next few hours she could sustain permanent brain damage. We need to get her to a medical facility and fast. Until then, I'll do everything I can to keep her alive. Excuse me.'

As soon as I said this I rushed off to the supply closet looking for anything to get her blood off my hands as I couldn't bare to see it on me. My tears began to fall and I could feel myself wanting to break down. Only Fitz knew about my feelings for Skye as he was my best friend and I couldn't continue to stand by her side without breaking down.

I found some cotton pads and used them to begin to wipe the dried up blood off of my hands. The tears needed to be let out and as soon as I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder I turned to see it was Fitz.

I felt comfortable releasing all these tears inside of me and I pressed my body against his and wrapped my arms around him. He has always been my comforting shoulder and today of all days is when I needed him most.

I spent over half an hour weeping in his arms about Skye. She can't leave us. She can't leave me.

We arrived at a hospital where we instantly rushed her in. I managed to compose myself and told the doctors everything they needed to know. Me and Coulson followed the doctors to the surgery doors as I took my last look at her.

'I'm a mess.' I couldn't bare myself to think what was going to happen.

'No, you were great.'

I now had to face the wait and think of all the possible outcomes of the surgery. Coulson was on the phone to Fury searching for answers but I knew I shouldn't get my hopes up, so I just carried on remembering our time together during missions and on the bus.

I wasn't ready to say goodbye. We've only known each other for a few months for god's sake. To me she was my everything and I can't let her leave us without her knowing how I feel.

**/**

Hours passed until the silence of us all waiting was broken when the doctor walked in. We all stood up simultaneously expecting good news and preparing to travel to see her.

'How is she?' Coulson was the first to speak.

'Not good. The shots perforated her stomach and penetrated the large and small intestines.' As soon as I heard these words I looked down to the floor. I knew what the doctor was going to say. She couldn't be saved. 'We extracted what we could but there's been too much damage.'

'So what's next?' Due to my medical background I knew what was coming, Coulson was still hoping but she was gone. I lost her.

'We can keep her comfortable. But you'll need to make a decision on whether or not you want to keep her on life support.'

I could feel the tears and the lump in my throat beginning to develop. I didn't know what to do.

'You're saying there is nothing to be done?'

'I'm saying you need to call her family. Get them here as soon as possible.'

My heart sunk when she said the word family. I could do nothing but stand still as I hadn't completely accepted that she couldn't be saved. Skye was never going to wake up.

'We're her family.'

'In that case I'm very sorry.'

I sat down because this didn't feel real. This couldn't be happening. I watched May storm out of the room and I presumed she was going to go to Quinn and let out her anger.

**/**

We were briefed about Coulson's plan to go to revive Skye and I had hope again. I finally had a chance of telling her how I feel about her.

Me and Fitz were confronted by Coulson in the lab whilst he was carrying a folder.

'That can't be. What you're describing...it's medically impossible!'

'Except for the fact I'm standing here. Proof that it is not impossible and here is more proof. My file.'

He placed the white folder in front of me and Fitz and we both immediately saw it was clearance level 10. I didn't know what to expect.

'It describes how they brought me back. The doctors, the procedures, the drugs.'

'Sir, it's against the law for us to read this are you su-'

'I don't care about your clearance level. I'm ordering you to read it.'

I lifted the cover and read out the front page out loud. _Death and Recovery Report._

'It's only recently that Director Fury gave me access to this. I've gone over it dozens of times and I need you to decipher the medical parts of it I didn't understand. Feel free to reach out to Dr. Streiten. He should be eager to answer any questions you may have.'

'Yes, I'm sure I will have quite a few.' I looked down thinking this was my one and only shot of saving Skye and I intended on doing everything I could to make that happen.

'So what about Tahiti?'

'Turns out...not so magical. Just false memories implanted to cover up what was done.'

'Sir, it says here your heart was perforated, torn in half.'

'That part I understood. And yet they managed to heal the damaged tissue completely. We need to understand how.'

'So we can do the same for Skye?'

'That's what I'm counting on.'

'We'll get right on it, sir.'

'Thank you.'

We actually had a chance of saving Skye. A real chance but the more time passed, the weaker she was getting. I might have a chance of telling her how I feel after all.

**/**

After I confronted Coulson about his folder and whether we should save Skye, I felt a tear in my heart. I didn't want her to suffer and watch her get weaker whilst we attempt to find a cure.

No matter how much I want to tell Skye my feelings for her, I don't want her to suffer especially because Coulson was begging to die. I can't let her experience that. I can't let Skye go through everything he went through.

He disagreed with me and told me to find a drug or procedure in his file.

I stood outside Skye's medical pod constantly reading the folder over and over again. I didn't want to leave her side.

'How is she?'

'Deteriorating. And I don't know how to stop it.' All I wanted was to do something to help her but I couldn't do nothing but watch which made me feel useless. 'The only thing I find remotely interesting is something called GH-325.'

'Some kind of drug?'

'Agent Coulson was injected with it and literally minutes later, his wounds showed signs of cellular regeneration.'

'Regeneration? Is that even possible?'

'Even if this miracle drug dpes exist, we don't know where to find it. We have no co-ordinates, no logs of anyone's departure or arrival.'

'I think maybe I can help with that.'

Those 8 words gave me hope that we may actually find this drug to possibly save Skye.

**/**

After using the echo chamber, me and Fitz worked out where the drug was. My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest. I'm going to be able to tell her after all.

Ward, Garrett, Fitz and Coulson all went to the base where Coulson was operated on and I stayed with Skye.

Trip and May must have been in the lounge or cockpit because they weren't here. If she wasn't going to survive then this was my one and only chance I could tell her how I feel.

I immediately climbed onto the bed next to her. I broke my own rules but at this very moment I didn't care. I wrapped my right arm around her and I watched her breathe for at least 20 minutes as I was struggling on what to say.

'Skye, if you can hear me then I love you. Ever since I jumped out of the plane and when I was rescued and I saw you with tears in your eyes. It made me see how caring you are. Then I instantly saw how beautiful you are, sweet, charming, funny and sometimes annoying and ignorant.' I chuckled to myself when I said how annoying and ignorant she was. 'You're my everything and I couldn't let you leave this world without you knowing that. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you. Please just come back to us, to me. We all need you, I need you.'

I placed a kiss on top of her forehead and watched her breathe until Trip came in.

'Tough when it's your team. You guys go back a ways?'

'Not really, a few months. We have nothing in common, couldn't be more different.'

'But you can't imagine your life without her?'

I looked up to him.

'Yes. Have you experienced this before Agent Triplett?'

'I have. Sometimes a person takes you by surprise.'

Hearing what he said and how he said it made me think that he overheard what I said to her. He knew how I felt about her, he just didn't say so.

'She's very lucky to have you. I know if anything bad ever happens to me, I hope you're in my corner too.'

I got off the bunk and followed Trip out of the pod to see May outside.

'Comms are down. If I don't hear anything within the hour, I'm going after them.'

Suddenly, all of Skye's monitors began to flash and beep and I instantly ran to her side.

'Skye's coding! Both of you now!'

'How can we help?'

'I need a unit of MB!'

'Got it.'

Trip injected her instantaneously and I immediately started to give her CPR. I wasn't willing to give up on her. This was her last chance before we were out of options. I kept giving her CPR to stop her heart rate from dropping.

**/**

I kept pressing against her chest. I lost track of the time until Fitz ran in with Ward.

'We found it.'

'What is it? And how much? Inject it where?'

I needed to save her so I couldn't stop asking questions, even though no-one had the answers.

'May, get us off the ground or it will fall from under us.'

I could barely hear Ward speak over me as I was too busy panicking about Skye and the drug.

I injected the full serum into her vein in her elbow. Just as soon as I began to pull out the needle, Coulson came rushing in.

'No! Don't give it to her!'

I looked at him helplessly. It was too late.

'I was losing her anyway. What harm can it do?'

As soon as the plane was in the air, May rushed in along with Garrett and joined us with staring at the screen, hoping for her vitals to change.

And they did. Her pulse went from 21 to 59 in a matter of seconds. We all felt the relief in our chests as she looked like she was going to survive. But that all changed.

Her pulse began to reach 180 and she lunged out of her bed. I had no idea what to do. All I could do is place my hand on her forehead and hope it ends soon.

The tears began to form in my eyes and all I could hear was the non-stop beeping coming form all the monitors and machines surrounding her bed.

'She's spiking!'

'Stop it! How can we stop it? SKYE!'

I felt as helpless as Ward did.

'What's happening?'

'We have to do something!'

Her heart beat still remained at just above 180 for around 10 seconds but it felt like an eternity. I stared at the monitor displaying her vitals and I was completely dumbfounded and relieved when I saw her pulse drop to 60.

'Her heart beat...she's stabilising.'

I didn't know what I just saw. I just knew I had her back.

'Simmons?'

I looked away from Skye for a brief moment to see Coulson looking at me expecting answers. All I did was nod and give a smile, I had her back.

**/**

The next few days passed and Skye regained consciousness but being her usual stubborn self, she tried multiple times to get out of bed.

I went down to her to see her attempting to get out of bed. And I banged on the window.

'No! What did I say?'

I saw her mumble to herself but I couldn't make out what she said.

'It's like you have a sensor for whenever my butt moves off the bed.'

'Back in it.'

There was no way I was letting her get out of bed. I couldn't let her risk injuring herself. This is my only way of protecting her.

'I just want to-'

'Now!'

'Look, there's colour in my cheeks!'

I watched her as she tapped her face with her finger which was attached to a machine to check some vitals. I lifted the cover as she slowly got back into the bed.

'Breathing without...feeling like my whole body is on fire, I'm good.'

'Good is not the appropriate word to describe your state. You've been shot twice, had your stomach perforated and a breathing tube shoved down your throat. Better is the more accurate word.'

'Not sure how I feel about Doctor Simmons, she's so strict...and pokey.'

'Well patient Skye is unruling...and stubborn!'

I missed this. I missed having these conversations with her about her attitude and her constant jokes and teasing.

'I'm grateful. I hope you know that.'

'I didn't do it alone.'

'Jemma.'

'Yeah?'

'I love you.'

I stared at her for a moment wondering if she heard what I said whilst she was unconscious. But she couldn't have?

'You love me?'

'I had a dream about you telling me you love me and I've always been needing to tell you but I didn't know how or when the right time was. I'm still trying to work out if the dream was real or not.'

I wasted no time and took a step closer to her and kissed her. She didn't have time to process what I was doing. I only brushed lips because I didn't know what was going to happen.

I drew back and looked up from her lips to see her still staring at mine. I felt her place her left hand on my neck and pulled me back in. This time it was more passionate and even though I kissed her gently, it was still amazing. I placed my left hand behind her neck, holding her hair as the kiss gradually became more heated.

I drew back and our foreheads remained touching.

'I guess it wasn't a dream then?'

I laughed and moved back to stand upright once again.

'I love you, Skye. I always have.'

'I love you, Jemma.'

I began to turn around and walk out of the room before I heard her voice again.

'Hey, Doctor Simmons?'

I smiled and then turned around looking at the instant mischievous grin on her face.

'Yes?'

'Can you lie down with me?'

'No, that's against the rules!'

'Jemma…'

'Alright.'

I was worried I was going to hurt her, so I moved to the other side of the bed and kicked off my shoes and lab coat and instantly got into bed with her. She adjusted herself slowly, placing her head on my chest and I wrapped my arm around her. Skye was mine and I wanted to protect her.

I placed a kiss on her forehead as she began to close her eyes.

'Jemma.'

'Yeah?'

'Can you please let me go to the bathroom instead of the freaking kids potty?'

I let out a laugh.

'Absolutely not.'


End file.
